Gasoline powered motors are of course used in snow blowers, lawn mowers, string-type trimmers, generators, outboard motors for boats and the like, and similar uses, where the motor driven devices may be used seasonally, or otherwise not used for a lengthy period of time.
For example, a snow blower in the northern latitudes is unlikely to be used during the spring, summer, and fall periods that may extend for eight or more months. It is common that the remaining gasoline in the tank of such a device will not be drained, and the device will be stored through the hot summer, during which time, the more volatile components of the gasoline in the tank are lost. Then, when the winter season (in the case of snow blowers) arrives, substantial difficulties may be encountered by the user in restarting the motor.
By this invention, an additive solution is provided which, by simple addition to the gas tank of typically a relatively small gasoline engine, the residual gasoline in the tank can be rejuvenated for substantially easier starting. Similarly, gasoline that has been stored in a relatively small container can exhibit the same loss of its most volatile, low molecular weight components, resulting in a stored gasoline which is less effective for engine starting when it is placed in a fuel tank. This phenomenon of losing lower molecular weight, more volatile components upon lengthy storage is typically found in smaller tanks such as storage tanks which are used around the home, and fuel tanks for smaller gasoline engines, typically of the types listed above, as well as others.